Descendents of Cassandra
by lady kae
Summary: Sally Jackson was a descendent of Cassandra -Apollo's cursed ex-girlfriend- unknown to many however is that Cassandra's curse stayed in the family, until now
1. Prologue

Descendents of Cassandra -prologue

There is a story in my family about how long ago my great –something grandmother was so beautiful that even a god sought for her love-

He promised that he would give her the gift of prophecy, but she rejected him and went back on her word, the god –whose name was Apollo –cursed her, and us with her though that was unknown at the time, he cursed her with prophecy –but to always be ignored –always.

Her homeland lost a terrible war and she was taken as a spoil of war, and because she was a princess to her people she was given to their king, his name was Agamemnon and he had led the armies into her city himself, she became his concubine and had two sons by him –twins, Pelops and Teledamus,

Teledamus married at an early age while Pelops was due to announce his engagement anytime when they're step-Mother murdered them, they're Mother, and Father –however unbeknownst to her (and her lover) was that young Teledamus's wife was already pregnant and being afraid for her child she fled.

A book has been kept since that time explaining everything, in it is the genealogy of my family along with a couple of drawings, the rest of the pages are blank. It is handed down from parent to child.

My Mother Laura Acheron married a young man –whom would one day become my Father- named Jim Jackson, it was written in the (family) book that his Mother –my Grandmother- whose name was Susan Jackson and that his Father's name was –or rather is- Apollo,

-and that is why I was born without the curse though I opted to keep my mouth shut most of the time.


	2. plausible diniability

Descendents of Cassandra 2

I remember when I first saw him, he was very handsome, tall, strong, and had eyes the color of the sea –what do they call it? I wondered, sea green? His hair was messy and as dark as the depths of the sea, -it reminded me of the ocean, and in fact everything did.

We shortly became good friends, he even gave me the shell necklace he had worn when we first met –or was it called a lei? He also taught me how to fish using a trident –he was a great teacher, and day by day we became better and better friends until one day we became more then just friends.

Time lapse-

I had just discovered that I was pregnant and I would tell him tonight, that night as the sunset (he had told me that Apollo and the other Olympians were real a long time ago)

He told me about a pact that he had made with his brothers –after hearing that I chose to not tell him about the baby, then as the moon rose ever higher I told him that I had read in a mythology text somewhere that he was married and I asked him if it was true- it was,

After that we decided not to see each other anymore.


	3. Catching up

Descendent of Cassandra 3

Seven years later.

I have a son now, he has the same ability as I do, but his is stronger, I think it has to do with his Father's blood; he has messy, dark hair like his Father's, my nose, and his eyes, which can only be described as sea green, just like his Father's.

When he was little I took him fishing –using a trident- he was a natural, who knew that a three year old could be a natural spear-fisherman, when he was first born I would alternate speaking to him in both Greek (it's been a family tradition for as long as anyone can remember –to learn Greek) and English (I think he likes Greek better), when he started learning how to read and write I taught him in both languages, I put him into a pàle class (Greek wrestling, been around for years –it was said even Zeus did it) –he excelled in that, and living near a beach with great surfing –well it didn't take him long to figure it out (I'm not sure how much the surfers helped him if at all though), and he was swimming before he could even walk (one day I think he'll be an oceanographer).

I moved to the cabin my parents left me (I hoped he wouldn't notice), fixed it up as best I could before the baby was born and then some more afterwards.

I named my son Perseus Neptune Jackson (I decided it would either be after his Father or his Great- Grandfather, needless to say I chose his Father –better history there); he is seven years old now.

I can't lie to him (but I could keep a secret from him) when he asked about his Father I told him that his Father didn't know about him –I never told him, due to his family- he already had one and I never wanted to hurt that, and besides this way I had him all to myself, I never told him his name, but I did let slip once that he had an office near the top of the empire state building.

Time lapse.

Sally's pov

I had a vision a moment ago unlike any I have ever had before, in it a boy with frightening golden eyes came and found us, to take Percy away –but his aura in my vision marked him with a heart of evil, everyone in my visions has an aura that I can see- maybe to do him harm, maybe to kill him, but either way he was not getting Percy, in my visions there are a lot of details including calendars –so I knew it was today.

I hurriedly began packing Percy's backpack, with: clothes, a notebook and pens, the family book, a bottle of water, a children's book of Greek myths and legends (it's been his bedtime story book since forever, it used to be mine when I was a child, it even had a Greek translation that my Father had hand written in there), and I gave him a wallet with money and a couple pictures of us together, and I also gave him the lei his Father had given me, I hugged and kissed him very certain I wouldn't get to see him again, he also knew it –his sight had always been better then mine (we of course could not see everything).

I watched him leave in the taxi I had called, then turning away I began to destroy every picture I had of him –I didn't want them to know what he looked like, I also opened all of the windows and began to wash everything in either (pure) bleach or ammonia -I wouldn't let them smell him either.

Percy's pov

I knew I wouldn't see Mommy again, but I couldn't help hoping she would be ok.

I had the taxi driver take me to the empire state building –something is going to happen and I need to be there.

At one point during the ride the driver asked me why I was going to the empire state building all by myself, so I told him I was going to meet my Father there- well Mom had told me once that my Father had an office near the top of the empire state building.

After I got to the empire state building (and paid the driver, as well as said goodbye to him, he was nice) I went to the top and started looking around, when the sunset I hid in one of the offices for the night.

The next day as I was reading my book on the Greek myths (because of my visions I was pretty certain they weren't fake, but knew I should never think on it much or speak of it) when a older boy with crutches –who seemed to me distinctly goatish- came into the room as if looking for something or someone.

So we got to talking, turns out he was a camp staff member (whatever that meant) and was helping take the kids on a field trip, and for some reason he thought that one of them had snuck away (apparently some of them are really good at that) and was over here, he decided to strike up a conversation for some reason (not that I was complaining or anything),

"Hey, Percy" he began after our introductions "you wouldn't by any chance be dyslexic or have ADHD would you?" he asked

"Well, yes actually I have both" I answered surprised –most people don't come up to you and ask that-

"Oh" he replied "it's just that all of the campers have it and you sort of reminded me of them" he said somewhat awkwardly "so" he started again "what are your parents like?" he asked, this guy was weird, -but what else did I have to do?

"Umm" I hummed wondering how to word this "I never met my Dad, but my Mom is beyond awesome" I told him, he looked as if that was the very answer he was looking for, but before we could say more some really loud thunder sounded just outside, shortly followed by lightening, and then some older kids about Grover's age came in wearing orange t-shirts who were shortly followed by a man in a wheelchair -who seem horse-ish to me- a few of the kids (well teenagers really) walked over to the windows to watch the storm outside which was becoming quiet impressive –and I grew up by the sea surrounded by fishermen (the stories they could tell), so that was saying something.

And that's about when I saw him –and I kinda freaked out "MURDERER! THEIF! LIER! BETRAYER!" I yelled pointing my finger at him, stopping to take a breathe I didn't even notice everyone staring at us or the war like man with flaming eyes appear out of the air before continuing on again "you stole your Grandfather's and Great-uncle's most prized possessions, war will find you" I finished for all to hear.

A big man with a lot of muscles and fiery burning eyes (he was dressed like a biker) stepped forward and grabbed the boy who had blonde hair and a nasty looking scar running down his face –the evil one attempted to get away from the guy who looked like he could fight a whole army on his own –and win, other kids along with the horse and goat guys bowed to him, after quickly searching him he pulled a black helmet out of his bag which seemed to pull shadows to it and a cylinder which seemed to cackle with electricity, gasps filled the room as the storm outside grew louder and more violent, the warlike man –who was more then a man (I could tell) looked angry and genuinely surprised to see the helmet.

The next thing I knew we were in a huge throne room, with equally huge people starring down at us (one of them had a really nice trident) –they must have been like fifteen feet tall, I've seen some waves that big,

The warlike man pushed the evil one to the front of the group, to the feet of one of the giants (the one in the center –the thrones were in a 'U' shape-), and then the warlike man laid the cylinder and the helmet at the feet of the head giant.

"Lord Zeus" the warlike man "I have found the thief", then the warlike man –whose name turned out to be Ares- began to tell him what happened.

I got bored so I started playing with the shells on my lei when I started to get a vision, not noticing one of the giants (the one in the golden throne) had started to stare at me as soon as it began, in my vision I saw a girl joining her sister on a hunt along with many others who also done the same –hunting, forsaking romance and boys, following the moon –I knew the girl was a daughter of the giant in the center, she was fifteen and had something to do with a tree, it was a short fleeting vision of little importance –they happened all the time, but my Mom had always taught me to write them down (along with my dreams) so I dutifully got out my notebook and pens and wrote down my vision.

When I was done I looked up to see one of the giants, now the size of a grownup (apparently they can shrink) standing in front of me with an appraising look on his face, when I was taken over by a vision –it may sound funny but I felt like the man in front of me made it stronger with his presence alone.

Standing, I felt myself begin to walk until I stood before the entire assembly,

The shrunken giant watching my every move, facing the head giant in the center, I felt myself speak, (saying :)

"A war there will be, thy Father shall fight to be free, a broken oath will be the key.

Many will turn from those who ignore them, others will stay for the hope of acknowledgement, thy enemy will know this and more -will they win? Or will they lose?

Depends on the love they will receive at the beginning."

There was silence as everyone took in my words, I turned away to write down that prophecy.


	4. Daddy?

Descendents of Cassandra 4

Zeus pov

The child surprised me, I'll admit that, Ares had only just finished telling all that he knew -which included the child's reaction to the son of Hermes- and as soon as that was over the child (which Apollo was watching like a hawk) stood up from where he was sitting (having just written something down), when he stood up, walked over to me and when he stood in front of me, he proceeded to tell me a prophecy, -must be one of Apollo's brats, I mused absently.

"Father" spoke Hermes breaking the silence "may we discuss Luke when you have calmed down, and in privet?" he asked nodding toward the half-bloods,

"Yes" I answered in agreement "Ares, take him away."

Apollo pov

The half-bloods were taken away by Chiron and the satyrs, but I noticed the little seer was writing again and clearly not interested in the other half-bloods (or gods),

"Child" I asked when the others were gone "who are you?"

The child who I noticed wore a shell necklace –which looked familiar- looked up at me as I kneeled by his side,

"My name's Percy" he said "what's yours?" he asked

"Apollo" I answered in reply

"You're Apollo? The god of prophecy?" he asked curiously but with an undertone of wariness

"Yes" I said as I nodded to him "do you know me?" I asked him,

"Yes" he said as he took a big tome out of his backpack, the book looked old –and looked as if it was both Greek and Trojan in origin, Percy opened the book and carefully went through a few pages before stopping at one with a hand drawn picture of me playing my lyre and listening to me play was Cassandra, she was wearing a beautiful chiton and I was wearing a toga –I haven't worn one of those in a long time, the little boy then pointed at me and stated

"That's you?"

"Yes" I answered wondering where this was going, and how he got this picture, and then he pointed at Cassandra and told me

"She was my many greats, Grandmother" silence reigned supreme for a few moments then the child added

"You cursed her" very awkward silence before he continued "the curse went through the family, but no one had it as badly as she did, but then my Grandma married my Grandpa so my Mommy didn't get the curse because Grandpa was your son-" he then turned to another page

"Mommy said that I'm stronger then her because of my Daddy, she doesn't talk about him –she never told him about me because –she said- that he had his own family and she didn't want to hurt that –so she got me all to herself" he said with a smile pointing to the names (and dates) of several people one name I recognized as one of my children Jim Jackson –good kid, he actually lived to be an adult –he apparently married one of Cassandra's (my ex-girlfriend) great something granddaughter Laura Acheron and they together had a daughter called Sally Jackson, who hooked up with –I stopped reading, no way…

I then looked at the kid looking for the features that I knew in his Father –and I found them; sea green eyes, messy black hair, among others –and that necklace, now I knew where I'd seen it before – he had worn it about seven or so years ago

"Percy" I began "have you ever met your Father?" I asked

"No, I already told you that" he replied in annoyance

"And you say he never knew about you, right?" I asked just to make sure –he nodded his head in affirmative, I felt all the stares of the other gods on me, turning to the god of the sea

"Uncle Poseidon" I began uncomfortably and somewhat carefully "did you ever know anyone by the name of Sally Jackson?" I asked, he looked surprised, very, surprised

"Yes" he said "I knew a young woman by that name once –why?" he asked, in response I began to read the last three entries: "Sally Jackson- daughter, Mother, +Poseidon- Father, =Perseus Neptune Jackson- son," gasps filled the room, while Poseidon sat stunned on his throne.

Percy's pov

As I looked around at the various giants, -or were they gods? I saw one dressed in black, and I've been curious ever since that day I left and I knew he could help, so making up my mind I made my way to him, and to get his attention I tugged on his robes, when he looked down at me (the black helmet on his lap) I asked my question

"Is my Mommy alive?" I asked him, he looked at me solemnly

"No" he said quietly

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked finally afraid,

"Most likely you will either die and join your Mother in the underworld or you will go to camp half-blood" he said simply,

"Percy" called out one of the god's who had shrunken himself –he looked like a beach comber "how old are you?" he asked,

"I'm seven" I happily told him

"Percy" he said again "I'm your Father"

"You're my Daddy?" I asked hopefully, I had always wanted to meet my Father

"Yes" he replied but before he could say more I was on his lap hugging him, then I noticed the beautiful trident next to the fishing throne

"Wow!" I said in awe "it's beautiful…"

Everyone laughed, and someone could be heard saying "definitely his kid".

Later he explained to me that because of his family I couldn't live with him, but he did tell me about this camp he wanted me to go too (it sounded really fun!) –that night after we had went and gotten my stuff from home, he and Apollo took me to the camp.


End file.
